Crimson Tears
by Raven-V-Blackshade
Summary: What if there was a girl who was given nothing but sorrow when she played soccer. And what would happen if she was one of the friends Gouenji made while he was in Okinawa, besides Hijikata. And after Aleia, when the FFI comes around, will she be reunited with her old friend who she believed soccer took away from her. Or will it be that neither even recognize each other. [Hiatus]
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Yao! Raven here, though none of you have probably ever heard of me! (Unless of course you're also a fan of Code Lyoko) Anyway, this will be the second story I've ever written! So please don't kill me if it starts out crappy, I'm not that good a writer, especially when it comes to writing action scenes. So, this will be a prologue chapter about the main character's past, to help get people more introduced to the main character of MY story. No offence intended, Endou-san. OK, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or its characters, but my OC and the plot of this story are mine. No stealing!**

* * *

**Someone's P.O.V**

I clenched my teeth, lips firmly sealed, as the belt once again cracked across my back. No matter what, I was determined not to make a sound. Tears that had started to stream down my face now began to blur my already spotty vision.

'_Don't make a sound.'_ I thought, _'It'll be over soon.'_

A few moments after I thought that, the belt stopped. I heard him shift and start walking towards the kitchen. He stopped, and walked back over to me. Grabbing hold on the back of my neck, he ordered me to stay put in that gravelly voice I had learned to fear. Then he roughly let go and walked back towards the kitchen.

I closed my eyes and tried to catch my almost nonexistent breath. My long white-ish silver hair hung in a messy curtain around my head, some strands sticking to my sweaty face.

It hadn't always been like this, I remembered. We had once been a happy family. No one drank, no one smoked, no one cursed, and no one had a hand laid upon another.

A mom, a dad, even an annoying twin brother. My brother was, what you could call, my opposite. Where I had white hair, he had blond. Where I had crimson red eyes, he had ocean blue. Where I was porcelain white, he was a sun kissed tan. He was my other half. But everything changed when the fire nation attacked.

**(Not really! Real sentence :)**

But that all changed the day my brother died.

It's kind of funny really. My mom blamed me, my dad blamed the coach, but I don't blame a single person. No, not even the man who killed him, what I blamed, was soccer.

Soccer killed my adorable brother.

It had been such a normal day that summer. My brother and I were at soccer practice when it had happened.

My brother, Aron, and I were 11. Though I was older by a few hours, I was smaller and physically weaker compared to Aron, who was more thinned out and taller.

He was the teams ace striker and was what you could say an air-head. He wasn't the brightest soccer player, manly relying on gut instinct than common sense.

I was a midfielder and captain of the team, though I sometimes played as backup keeper if Yuki was injured. I guess you could say I was the brains of the team, giving out orders and making decisions and plays on the spot. That's what made me captain I guess, even though I wasn't the best player.

Thinking back to that day, I guess it was a little forewarning. My friend Akio, who usually walked with me and Aron to the field, had been given the opportunity to play soccer abroad. He had acted indecisive and I saw it as something great, so I told him to go, but to also contact me once week to see how he was doing. It had been two and a half weeks since his last message. I still don't know where he is, no one does.

The coach also had to leave the field for a bit to go find the field's caretaker about something.

Anyway, that day I had asked Yuki to look over the plays I had written up for our game Saturday, while I went to fill up the water cooler with some more water. She was like my co-captain.

I was just coming back when I heard a scream come from the field.

I instantly dropped the cooler and ran over to see some drunken loon swaying around and threatening everyone with a switch blade, yelling something along the line of,

"Soccer players are ya?! Well I'll tell ya now, playing soccer will get-cha killed! Soccer's the game of tha Devil!"

Before I could even think to do something, Aron did the most idiotic thing; he kicked the soccer ball right into the man's face.

The unexpected hit caused the man to stumble and become dazed. Seeing the opening, I yelled to everyone to run and find the coach. Everyone did as told, except for Aron.

"Aron get over here!" I had yelled.

He didn't answer, didn't take his eyes of the insane drunk. Looked behind me to see that everyone had made it away from the field safely and then ran over to Aron.

I grabbed Aron's hand and tried to pull him away, towards where everyone else had run. He didn't budge. By then the insane drunk had come out of his daze and had set his murderous sights on the two of us.

Seeing this, I tried harder to pull him away, but being the stubborn person he was he continued to stand his ground. Tears started to prick my eyes as the man came closer.

"Aron, please." I pleaded, my voice barely above a whisper while I trying one last time to pull him away.

The fear in my voice must have triggered something, because it was then that he came out of his stubborn daze. But by then it was already too late, the man lunged and stabbed at him.

There was no time to react; the knife went right into my brother's stomach.

I froze.

I couldn't move as I watched my brother fall to the ground, the light in his eyes gone.

I fell to my knees, my mind in a trance like state, not moving, only thinking. _'It was my fault he died. I wasn't strong enough to pull him away. I was the one who had pushed him into playing soccer, even when he said he wanted to stop playing soccer for a while and try basketball. It my fault… no it wasn't. It was my love of soccer that killed him. The very thing I loved killed my brother.'_

When I had come to this conclusion, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the coach. When he got there, I didn't know, but then I saw the insane man lying on the ground unconscious and a bruise forming on my coaches left cheek.

I silently thanked him, unable to speak. A funeral was held for him a few days later.

After that, my parents fought often, my mom continuously blaming me while my dad claimed it was the coach's fault, along with other comments thrown in.

After 6 months of this, they got a divorce. I was put into my dad's custody because my mom didn't want anything to do with me. We moved a month later, away from our small home in Namimori and into a new one a few miles outside of Okinawa.

My dad started drinking and few months after that, the beatings started.

It's been a little under two years since my brother died.

The clink of glass and swish of liquid brought me back to the present.

'_What's going on?'_ I wondered, fearing whatever it was.

And that's when I felt it.

At first it was cool and soothing as what I had thought was water washed down my back, but then it came. A pain like nothing I had ever felt before. I scream crawled its way up my throat and out my mouth. It only lasted a second or two before I was abruptly shut up by an empty bottle to the back of the head.

I blacked out after that.

* * *

**First off I would like to apologize for this not mainly being about soccer in the beginning and making it evil. Also, for the town called Namimori, I will tell you now that I got it from an anime I love very much, and if I have some KHR fans reading this, hello! The Akio I mentioned in the story does come into play, but later. So, did you like it? if so, leave a review, but if not, then you don't have to keep reading. R&R**

**_The Raven speaks its wise words as the world takes a new form. Good or bad, even the Raven knows not._**


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Hey! I'm back~ And let me just say thank you to the 3 people who followed/favorite my story and for reviewing. Lots of love to you all! So this is the first chapter starts about a year later. The main character is now a foster child and what happened will be explained in this chapter, she also has a habit of giving silly pet names to her friends. If you have any further questions or if something didn't make sense in this chapter please PM me or leave a review about it. I make sure to check my stories at least once a day. Also, I'm from America, so if I say something weird or it doesn't make sense it'll either my spelling and grammar ability or I'm from a country that's obsessed with being different or I'm just being an idiot. Anyway, let's start!**

* * *

**OC's P.O.V**

"*Yawns* Why did you wake me up so early Amy? It's a Saturday~" I complained while walking down stairs.

I rubbed my sleep blurred eyes and tried to glare at my foster parent at the same time. I just ended up looking like a sleepy toddler in her eyes. Amy is the one who took me in after I had been at the orphanage for a little over a month.

I had, in that short amount of time, developed a title or record of being impossible to handle. It was really the foster homes' fault. I acted too obedient was their complaint. I took everything they said literally and would do what they said, sarcastic or not. It wasn't really my fault, when I was still going through P.T.S.D. then. I still am, just not as bad.

"I know, but you're the one who told me to wake you up at this time Eri-Chan." Amy answered all too cheerfully.

The squeak and creek of the stairs behind me signaled the arrival of Hogo-sha, Hogo for short, as he stumbled down in his usual morning fog.

"Morning Hogo." I said softly, my earlier annoyance forgotten. Hogo is my one and only weakness when it comes to me being annoyed or mad. He's my adorable American Stafford-shire Terrier. He's only about four years old and he's got black short fur. He also has a unique eye color like me. My white hair and crimson eyes make me seem like some sort of demon. It's the same with Hogo. He's all black and was born with unnaturally crystal blue eyes that seem to glow with an unnaturally warm light unless he's mad, just like Aron my late younger brother.

I got him about two weeks after I moved in with Amy. We had gone to pound and the moment i saw him I thought he was Aron reborn as a puppy dog. Amy had wanted to get a small dog like a pug, but for the first time, since I was last beaten by my father, I said no. Amy had looked at me in surprise, but then smiled a smile I could only name as heart-warming.

"Go ahead then and get him." She had said. I let a small smile creep on to my face. Me, Amy, and Hogo grew closer after that.

Amy brought me out of the past by mentioning that breakfast was getting cold. Looking up from cuddling Hogo, i moved over to the small bar for a table with Hogo right on my heels. "Hogo, go eat your own breakfast." I said warmly, slightly chuckling at his still slightly dazed self. I was the only on he chose to listen to besides Amy. Hearing the words signalling food, he seemed to almost instantly wake up. He listened to me and went over to the small niche in the wall where his food and water bowl were.

After breakfast, Hogo and I went back upstairs to my room so i could get dressed. I can't go back to bed now and what's the harm in having nice morning walk through town with Hogo? So as I walked into my room, I closed the door right before Hogo could get in. He whined, but I ignored him. Walking to my dresser I pulled out a white mid-rift with the word LOVE in silver letters on it and a pair of black, cutoff jeans that ended mid-thigh. I slipped on my white and black converse and threw on my favorite vest jacket with a hood and angel wings printed on the back.

Opening the door, I was met with the pouting face of Hogo. Smiling, I held up his leash that i had grabbed off of my nightstand. That cheered him up almost instantly. Attaching the leash to his collar, I walked down stairs with him at my heels. Opening the front door, I called out, "Amy. I'm taking Hogo for a walk. I'll be back for lunch."

"OK, just be careful." I heard her call back.

Checking my grip on Hogo's leash, I grabbed a black satchel from the coat rack and walked out, closing the door behind me.

"Lead the way." I told him. As if in answer, he barked and took off down the street with me still attached to his leash. I laughed happily as Hogo pulled me around the smaller parts of town at a breathless speed. Hogo only ran faster.

Soon, hogo started to slow as our favorite park came into sight. Slowing all the way to a walk, I reached into the satchel and produced a Frisbee. Catching sight of it, Hogo barked happily. Taking off his leash, i let loose the Frisbee.

As he ran after it, I set my stuff down on the old bench. I turned my head back in Hogo's direction and saw he was already running back, the Frisbee in mouth.

I smiled as he dropped it at my feet. Picking it up,I, once again, threw it in a way that others would describe as unusual. It's a version I made after the way a goalie would throw a soccer ball. I hold it like a hammer throw, only I flick it from the side with almost the same force as one of my normal goalie throws. Throwing it, Hogo took off once again.

Sighing in amusement, I reached into the satchel and pulled out an Ipod and earbuds. Putting them in my ears and turning on the Ipod, my head almost instantly started nodding with the beat. Hogo came back around a minute later.

I smiled down at him as he yipped and barked happily. I took it from Hogo and, not paying attention to my surroundings, threw it in a random direction. I looked up to watch him go, only to see the Frisbee was headed for a group of boys.

Quickly pulling out my earbuds, I yelled, "Watch out!" Hearing my warning, a boy towards the middle of the group looked up and grabbed it out of the air before it hit another boy, with big glasses, in the face. Throwing my Ipod and earbuds back into my bag, I ran over to them.

"Sorry about that." I said, both relieved and embarrassed. The boy who caught the Frisbee just smiled and stated "No problem!"

"No problem?! It almost hit me in the face!" Shouted the boy with glasses in a high pitched voice.

I just laughed a little awkwardly and took hold of Hogo's collar. Turning my head to the boy who caught the Frisbee, I asked, "Can i have my Frisbee back?"

"Oh, sure." he said, handing it back. Taking it, I put it in my bag.

"Well I'll be going then." I said.

"Why?" Headband boy asked.

"Well you're about to use the field right? I'm just getting out of the way."

"Why don't you stay?" Asked a boy from the back of the group. Looking farther back I locked eyes with a friend.

I laughed slightly and said, "Well Hiji-kun, when you're involved it usually has to do with soccer and you know how I feel about that. Besides I don't want to intrude."

Headband boy gave me a confused look, but I ignored it in favor of walking around the group.

"Maybe next time when it doesn't have to do with soccer." I said while pointing to the soccer ball in the red-head with yellow eye's hands.

**Group's P.O.V (Names included)**

"Who was that?" Endou asked.

"Erisu Kage." Hijikata answered.

"What did she mean when she told you 'next time when it doesn't involve soccer'?" Kidou asked him.

"Erisu hates soccer, to put it plainly. There's not much I've been able to get out of her, but what I have learned is that she used to be a soccer player until around two years ago." Hijikata answered once again.

"Hates soccer?!" Endou exclaimed.

Hijikata nodded and asked, "You caught that Frisbee of hers right?"

Endou nodded.

"How strong was it?" He asked again.

Endou thought a moment before answering. "Really strong. Like catching a ball thrown by a goalie."

Hijikata looked at him expectantly. Endou looked blank for a second before a light went off in his head.

"She was a goalie?" He asked.

Hijikata nodded and decided to change the subject, "Anyway, I don't think she would appreciate me spilling any more about her without her permission. She still likes to watch soccer sometimes, but I guess not today."

That's when Nagumo Haruha(Burn) decided to get on with what they were doing. "Who cares." He said, "Let just hurry up and play."

After a short hesitation, they all obliged.

**After Discovering Nagumo is Burn**

A hooded figure watched everything from the shadows of the surrounding forest. Next to him was a girl with ghostly white hair and unnatural red eyes. A dog lying at her feet.

"Looks like he was found out huh." She commented blandly.

The hooded figure just grunted.

"Well I got to go. See you when their real battle begins." She said, beginning to turn around. Then she stopped and added.

"By the way! After we take care of those guys, wait a second for me to join you before you start running back. I want to see how they react." The dog at her feet got up and followed his master as she left the hooded figure alone.

The figure just sighed and chuckled at his friends antics. She really did like to mess with people and use them in those elaborate plans of hers.

If only she used those tactics of hers in soccer. She could probably give even the famed Kidou Yukio a run for his money.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to type this, but here's the first official chapter! Please tell me if you liked it or not, and if there's anything I need to work on. Anyway R&R!**

**R~V~B**


End file.
